The 6 Strong Souls - Prologue
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: A little idea from 'The Postman', and 'The Day After'. It's alternate universe, enjoy! Who's POV this is will be revealed in Chapter 1. BTW, R
1. Default Chapter Title

The 6 Strong Souls  
  
The year is A.C. 195. After World War 3, the crops were nothing but dried up stalks, food was scarce, weapons rare, the U.S. had fallen along with Russia. All nations wasted. But a new force was arising. They'd take over the world in this time of need with its great numbers. The war started because a Russian man named Crycheck Vslovek sent a threat message to the U.S. about them having a new weapon. The U.S. worried, fired a nuke at Russia. He had been lying, but he wanted war. Moscow and New York had been taken out first. Then they started going by air, water, ground, anything. It was bloody. The world was devastated. Humans who used to be in the billions, now only in millions. Scavengers who look through broken places for anything worth to sell. The air attacks had been the bloodiest. They'd been the ones which killed the most civilians. The U.S. joined forces with Japan. Germany joined with Russia. Iraq also joined Russia. Great Britain joined us. And so on. All countries choosing their sides, thinking who would actually win. For me, I'd hoped the U.S. would win. For Russia had attacked Japan after we joined the U.S. Few places were still lush with greenery. Luckily Africa and South America all the countries in there stayed out of the fight. They were too poor at first, getting nuked would destroy them. Many battles are still being fought on Australia, that was the only continent besides Africa and South America that wasn't nuked. Now I stand on the battle field. Even though the war is over for the world. Mine isn't. I want revenge. For the death of my family.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The 6 Strong Souls:  
Chapter 1  
  
I looked out over the horizon. Shredded flags were still being grasped in the hands of bloodied and dead soldiers. The ground was usually a nice sandy color, but now it's stained with blood. I walked over to a building which had been hit by a nuke and went inside. A human looking up at the sky. Frozen in place. A dark charcoal black. "You know what Einstein said, don't you Heero?" Duo asked, "He said he didn't know how they'd fight World War 3, but he knew how they'd fight World War 4, with sticks and stones." "It's a massacre Duo, that war was pointless, the battles, all for an unworthy cause." I said as I scrimmaged through the 7/11 building looking for anything to sell. A fallen machine for candy. "We're rich!" I cried. None of the packages ripped, plenty of them there. "You know Heero, I've been thinking, we really should round up people and try making a little colony for travelers to pass by." Trowa said walking in with his stallion Monte. "What good'll that do?" I asked him, "All that'll happen is Earth Wide Alliance would raid it." The Earth Wide Alliance. It was them who I was going to join and bring down from the inside. They'd been lead originally by the man who started the war. They'd destroyed my home. Ripped my little brother from my mothers very arms. My father had to join or they'd kill me. He didn't because I told him not to. I was brave for my age and willing to die for the safety of my family. Luckily I escaped with my life. My sister had also. Her name…Lucrezia Noin Lowe. She was about 4 years older than me when we escaped. I was only 8. She was 12. I haven't seen her since, I fear the worst. If I do find her…I'll ask what exactly happened to my family. She's the last living Lowe other than me. I keep my name as Heero Yuy. The martyred leader of the pacifist loving countries. He'd tried to rise up during the war, but was assassinated. The reason I keep it under that, is because if they knew that I was a Lowe, they'd kill me. For it was my father who killed Crycheck Vslovek when he attacked our home. I walked over to the nearby pond and filled my canteen. In the water I saw and odd reflection. The reflection of the girl I was supposed to marry. Relena Peacecraft. Their homes was one of the first to be attacked because it was peace loving. At the current time I know not of her whereabouts or if she is even alive. But it didn't matter to me. It was an arranged marriage. I rummaged through the back counter of the 7/11 to find a shotgun and some slugs. Great for hunting. I also found some food but only enough for Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and me. We all traveled together. We had been best friends even though we lived in different parts of the world. We all met one day in a park by pure coincidence and we'd been e-mailing each other, chatting on the net, and anything else to keep in touch. But it really doesn't matter anymore. I searched high and low to see if they survived. Wufei has a broken leg from a concrete wall falling on it but that's all. Poor Duo…His hair was a little crispy from a fire in his house, but it'll grow back. I sighed as we walked out of the 7/11. Something was there waiting for us. Something, that we wished, never came… 


End file.
